Sesshomaru's love
by Bloodmoon Goddess
Summary: kagome gets kidnapped by sesshomaru just to find out something surprizing about herself and her father.
1. Chapter 1

_**SESSHOMARU'S LOVE **_

_**Kagome jumped out of the bone-eater's well carrying a new backpack.**_

_**'This is the frist time in two years that I had a different bag,' she thought.**_

_**Picking up her new black backpack, Kagome headed towards the village to see her friends.**_

_**"Hey Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.**_

_**"What?" he asked back.**_

_**"Is Kagome coming back soon?" Shippo questioned.**_

_**"I'm back now," said a voice. Shippo and Inuyasha looked over at the doorway to see Kagome.**_

_**"KAGOME!!" exclaimed Shippo as he jumpped into her arms.**_

_**"'bout time you came back," said Inuyasha," I was about to drag you back here myself!"**_

_**'Gee, nice to see you too,'thought Kagome," If your going to be like that, then I'll give Shippo your ramen." Inuyasha gave her the usual 'feh' and went to sit in his favorit tree.**_

_**"Good one, Kagome," said Shippo as he dug through her bag.**_

_**"Thanks," she replied," Where's Sango and Miroku?"**_

_**"They went to vist Sango's village," he said still digging through her bag.**_

_**"Hey I'm going to see Inuyasha,'kay?" Kagome asked.**_

_**"Yeah, okay," Shippo replied taking out a lolliepop.**_

_**Kagome walked to the God Tree when she didn't find him at his tree.**_

_**'What's his problem?' Kagome thought,' He's been more distant than usual.'**_

_**"What do you want?" came an annoyed voice. Kagome looked up to see two yellow eyes looking at her.**_

_**"Just to check up on you," she replied casuly. After his infamis 'feh' Inuyasha jumpped down from where he was siting.**_

_**"Like I need to be checked up on," he chided," Just leave me alone." Kagome was about to say something, but he already vanished into the forest. She walked back to Kaede's hut.**_

_**When she got there Kagome found Shippo asleep by the fire.**_

_**'It is getting dark,' she thought,' I better get my bath before it's to late.' Grabbing her bath-stuff, Kagome made her way to the hot-spring in the forest.**_

_**"Sesshomaru-sama?" asked a little girl.**_

_**"Yes, Rin?" Sesshomaru replied as he kept on walking.**_

_**"Is rin ever going to get a new mommy?" she asked as she looked up at him with big pleaeding eyes. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and turned to Jaken.**_

_**"Jaken," he said in cold voice.**_

_**"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru?" he squeked.**_

_**"Watch Rin," he answered," If anything happpens to her you'll live to regret it." And with that the great lord Sesshomaru walked off leaving a VERY scared toad demon.**_

_**'Rin's starting to ask to many quetions,' he thought,' she may not get a mother right now,but I can get her a playmate.' Sesshomaru analized many people and deemed them unworthy for his ward. He was starting to get annoyed when he got a whiff of a very relaxing scent.**_

_**'Who is this?' he wondered,' It seems familier, yet I can't remember who it belongs to.' Following the cherry blossom and villina scent, he came to a hot-spring. **_

_**"Where will I go?When I don't see you there?" came a voice like a songbird,"What will I do, if I can't find you?" The song went off to humming. **_

_**Sesshomaru looked down into the hot-spring to see his half-brother's whench.**_

_**'How is it that this 'human' can sing and smell like a goddess?' he thought,' she will make a good playmate to Rin.' Sesshomaru jumpped down, without a sound, by the hot-spring. Kagome, who had her eyes closed, didn't see him land next to her.**_

_**"Tell me, where is my weaklin half-brother?" he asked. Kagome jumpped up and spun around. Only then relizing she had no clothes on, went back into the water.**_

_**"Go away,Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed, ready to throw somthing at the demon lord.**_

_**"I am not leaving without what I came for," he replied clamly. **_

_**"And what, may i ask, is that?" she asked.**_

_**"You," he said as if it was nothing. Kagome looked at him, then at her clothes. She tried to grab them and run, but Sesshomaru got them frist.**_

_**"Unless you come willingly, I will gladly burn your clothing," Sesshomaru threathed calmly. His claws started to glow a toxic green as he burned the red tie that was in front of her shirt.**_

_**"Fine! I'll come," Kagome replied taking her towel," That's my only pair of clothes here and if you destory them I'll have nothing to wear."**_

_**"Get dressed," Sesshomaru ordered, tossing her the clothes," We leave immiditly." Kagome didn't like being ordered around, but she did as she was told.**_

_**"Yeah, yeah," she whispered," What ever you say,'Sessy'." Sesshomaru, who has exalent hearing, decided to ignore that little nickname she just gave him.**_

_**After Kagome was dressed,Sesshomaru, without warning, wrapped his tail around her and took off in the air towards Rin and Jaken.**_

_**Inuyasha came back to Kaede's hut to find Miroku and Sango back. Shippo was still napping in Kagome's sleepingbag. **_

_**"When did you get back?" Inuyasha asked. He sat down by the fire Kaede had built an hour before.**_

_**"Just a little while ago," Miroku replied as he grabbed Sango's butt.**_

_**"HENTAI!!!" **_

_**'slam'**_

_**"Hey, where's Kagome?" Sango asked as she moved the unconsist monk.**_

_**"I thought she would be back here by now," Inuyasha replied," I better go look for her." He tookoff to the spot he last saw her at.**_

_**'She's ether here or the hot-springs.' he thought. Inuyasha came to the God Tree to find out Kagome wasn't there.**_

_**'This only means one thing,' Inuyasha thought,' She's at the hot-springs, I better be careful...'**_

_**Inuyasha peeked through the bush he was hiding in,to see if Kagome was safe. When he looked, he only saw the steamy water and Kagome's baththings.**_

_**'Kagome wouldn't leave her stuff behind,' Inuyasha thought. He sniffed the air to find Kagome's scent an hour old.**_

_**"She's not anywhere near here," came a voice. Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyo and her shikigamie.**_

_**"What do you mean," Inuyasha demanded, not caring if she came to see him.**_

_**"Why, Inuyasha," Kikyo replied," this is the frist time you've ever acted like that towards me." Inuyasha extened his claws at her.**_

_**"Tell me damit!!" he yelled. **_

_**"Take a another sniff, Inuyasha," she said," This time, seperate my reincarnation's scent from the others." Inuyasha did as she instruted,but only to find Kagome. Sniffing once again, he seperated Kagome's scent to find his brother's.**_

_**"Sesshomaru! I'll kill that bastered!!" Inuyasha yelled as he took off towards Sesshomaru's castle, leaving Kikyo behind.**_

_**"Come," she said to her shikigamie," We must tell the others about this." They walked off to her sister's hut to get the rest of Inuyasha's group to follow.**_

_**"I'm getting worried," said Sango," Inuyasha and Kagome haven't come back yet." Miroku sat next to Sango to calm her down.**_

_**"Don't worry so much," he replied," Inuyasha will protect Kagome no matter what." Ususaly, Miroku would have sat close to her to grope her, but at times like this he's a real gentalmen.**_

_**"If they're not back by the time the sun comes up," Miroku stated," We'll go look for them."**_

_**"They probley won't be back for many days," said Kikyo's voice. Miroku and Sango looked towards the doorway to see Kikyo, her shikigamie, and soul collectors.**_

_**"What are you doing here!?!" snarled Sango as she and miroku prepared to fight.**_

_**"Put down your weapons," Kikyo ordered," I am here to give you some information." Sango and Miroku relaxed just a little but they still didn't trust her.**_

_**"What kind of information?" Miroku asked.**_

_**"My reincarnation was taken by Lord Sesshomaru," she stated plainly," I told Inuyasha, and he went after her."**_

_**"Why should we trust you?" spat Sango," You hate Kagome, why do you want to save her?"**_

_**"If anyone is going to kill her," Kikyo replied calmly," it will be me." She walked out of the hut and continued her traveling, leaving the others to think.**_

_**"If what she said is true," strated Miroku," We should towards Sesshomaru-sama's castle."**_

_**"I guess we have no choise," said Sango," Let's go." They grabbed their belongings and started towards their destanion.**_

_**Sesshomaru reached the campsite by the time it was midnight. looking behind him, he saw Kagome fast asleep. She had put her head down on his tail and tried to sleep to make the trip go**_

_**by faster.**_

_**"Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken," why is there a human with you?" Sesshomaru gave Jaken a stern look. **_

_**"I-i'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru!," he squaked," Please forgive this unworthy servint!!" Sesshomaru walked by him without so much as a glance.**_

_**"Rin," he clamly," I found you a playmate." Rin jumpped up from her spot by the fire.**_

_**"Really!?" she exclaimed," Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!!" He watched Rin hop around the fire before he dropped a sleeping Kagome in front of her.**_

_**"OW!?!" Kagome yelled," what'd ya do that for!?" Jaken ran over to her and hit her in the**_

_**head with his staff.**_

_**"Do not talk to Lord Sesshomaru with such disrespect!!" Jaken exclaimed. Kagome didn't say anything, instead she grabbed Jaken's staff and whacked him over the head.**_

_**"Hit me again and I'll make sure you wish you were dead." Kagome said in a deadly clam**_

_**voice. Jaken shrank back from her into the shadows. Rin saw the whole thing and started laughing .**_

_**"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said ," Rin likes her." She ran over to Kagome and started to talk a mile a minute.**_

_**'Now that Rin has someone to play with she might stop the questions,' Sesshomaru thought. He watched Rin and Kagome talk about things and annoy Jaken.**_

_**'Jaken might have some trouble with the two of them,' he thought as he went off to patrole his bounderies.**_

_**"Rin, how did you come to live with Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome, curiuos as to why Sesshomaru had a 'human' kid as his ward.**_

_**"Sesshomaru-'SAMA'," Rin corrected.**_

_**"Right," Kagome laughed," Sesshomaru-sama."**_

_**"Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin from the wolves," she said happily. Rin smiled at the memory. Kagome decided to drop the subject after Rin gave her the same answer over and over, instead she decided to teach her how to speak correctly.**_

_**After a couple of hours, Kagome sent Rin to bed as she stared into the fire.**_

_**' So, Sesshomaru came and got me to be Rin's playmate,' she thought,' I wonder what Inuyasha is doing...' Kagome silently nodded to sleep by the fire.**_

_**Inuyasha felt as if he would never find Kagome again. He had completely forgotten about Kikyo, even though he never did before.**_

_**'Sesshomaru,' he thought,' I'll kill you, you bastered!!' He kept going until he caught Sesshomaru's scent almost beside him. **_

****

**_bloodmoon goddess: this is a story i wrote long before love, betrayal, and heartache, please be kind in your reviews._**

**_kags: yes please do, i need a good review if i want to make it as a actress._**

**_inu:pleaz you act, don't make me--_**

**_kags: SIT...SITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!_**

**_bmg:review soon, i don't want a dead inuyasha on my hands._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Quickly turning diriction, he meet Sesshomaru in a open field. Inuyasha thought he was gonna lose it when he saw Sesshomaru's stonic face.**_

_**"Where's Kagome, you bastered!?!" Inuyasha yelled," What'd you do to her!"**_

_**"Inuyasha, can't you at lease learn to talk normal?" he asked with no emoenion. Inuyasha started to lose his temper with each passing moment.**_

_**"If it's tegsiaga you want you can have it!" he exclaimed," Just give me Kagome!"**_

_**"You would give up father's fang for a human?" Sesshomaru asked," is she that important to you?" Inuyasha went silent as if he was debaiting over what was more valuable.**_

_**"Your silents is answer enough," Sesshomaru replied as he turned away," if you want her back now come to the castle and fight me." he disappered into the surrounding forest, leaving Inuyasha to beat himself up for not answering quick enough.**_

_**Kagome woke up in a heart-beat with tears running down her face. Her dream seemed to tell her, her worth to Inuyasha. She found herself looking at a white silk kimono, looking up she saw Sesshomaru's stonic face. Without warning, Kagome found herself falling to the ground.**_

_**"What'd you do that for?!" she demanded. Sesshomaru looked at her and walked away.**_

_**"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kagome exclaimed,' This guy is really starting to test my paschions.' She followed behind him, noticing they weren't at the camp.**_

_**"You shouldn't talk to Lord Sesshomaru like that," said Jaken as he ran up beside her.**_

_**"Look, I'm really mad right now," Kagome warned," Unless you want acouple of broken bones, go away." Jaken seemed to turn alttle pale as he ran to catch up with Sesshomaru. Kagome laughed silently each time she saw Jaken glance behind him every minute.**_

_**Something nugged her shoulder, and when she looked back she saw Rin sleeping on Sesshomaru's dragon.**_

_**'He seems nice,' Kagome thought,' even though Sesshomaru is his master.' She gently petted each of the two heads and checked on Rin.**_

_**Sesshomaru looked back on her and saw her check on Rin with a caring look on her face.**_

_**'She will make a good mother when she has pups of her own,' he thought,' Rin will think of her as her own after awhile.' Sesshomaru decided to tell Rin the miko will only be her playmate, nothing more.**_

_**After awhile, they came apon his castle. The doors opened without any help from someone.**_

_**"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked," Which way is it to Rin's bedroom?" Sesshomaru turned around to find her holding a sleeping Rin much like a mother would.**_

_**"Your room is down the hall,the 5th door on your right," he replied," I will take her to her room." Kagome's face was without emoions as she stared at him for a bit.**_

_**"Alright," she said finily," Good-night." Kagome smiled gently at Rin as she handed her over to him. She walked down the hall to her room as if she was at her house.**_

_**When she got to her room, she gasped in amzment at it's size. The room had a king-size bed, desk w/ jornals,ink brushes,ink, and a candle. There was a woredrob and another door that lead to her own bathroom.**_

_**'Whoa! If this is the servents' room I'd love to see the guests' room,' Kagome thought,' This is to much, this room is almost as big as my house!' She explored the room alittle than went to take a bath and go to bed.**_

_**Meanwhile, in his study, Sesshomaru heard every thing she thought as clearly as if she had said it to him herself.**_

_**'Keeping her here might be amusing,' he thought,' but frist I need to get her something aprpeit to wear.' He had seen her wear that short-sleeved shirt and mini skirt each time he went to get his father's sword. (back then showing your legs and arms means your sleeping around.)**_

_**He sent Jaken to lay out a kimono and destory her previous clothing. Sesshomaru went back to reading a scroll he had taken off his shelf. He had taken to reading the prophies lately, all of them had come true so far. The one he is reading right now says:**_

_**'...A miko-demon from the future and a full-blooded heir to the western throne will come togeather and defeat all evil, while becoming the ones who will unite the humans and demons in harmany...' **_

_**'Miko-demon?' Sesshomaru thought,' how can that be, mikos have puraifing powers that kill demons.'**_

_**'I need to vist my family,' came Kagome's voice,' their probley wondering when I'm coming back from the past.'**_

_**'The past?' Sesshomaru wondered,' could she be the miko-demon the prophecy talked about?' He decided to find out where she came from, everything seemed to make since. She's different from every other female, human and demon, he had ever met, and her clothing are way different. Her hair dosen't have the smell of dirt and ox crap, instead it smells like apples.**_

_**Kagome was brushing her hair when there came a knock at the door. ( she got a night gown from the closet, she still doesn't know about her clothes.)**_

_**"Come in," she called," it's unlocked." The door opened and Sesshomaru came in.**_

_**"Miko, tell me," he said plainly," where is it you came from?" Kagome hesatated a little.**_

_**"I come from a village near kaede's ," she replied. He could tell she wasn't lieing, but knew she must live near there in the future.**_

_**"I know you come from the future, miko," he said calmly," there is no need to hind it."**_

_**"How did yo-"**_

_**"I can hear your thoughts," Sesshomaru replied as he cut her off," everyone can hear them,miko."**_

_**"Look! I have a name you know," snapped Kagome," It's Kagome, Ka-go-me! Not miko, bitch, whench, human, or girl! Just Kagome!" She looked Sesshomaru straght in the face and saw him smile.**_

_**"Fine then, Ka-go-me," he said in a low evil whisper," Tomorrow, we go to your era." With that he walked out of the room leaving Kagome by herself.**_

_**Kagome felt her face go red when he said that.**_

_**'Damn! Why does he have to be like that!,' she thought,' Making me blush, he can be so damn suduseve when he wants to be.' She went to the bathroom to splash her face with cold water, and went to bed to get some sleep.**_

_**Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was walking down the hall when he heard her thought. Smiling, he went back to his study to look up more information on that prophcey.**_

_**'It might be fun to have her around after all,' he thought as he sat back down and started reading. **_

_**Kagome woke up with a start, eager to get back home to her family. She got out of bed and went to get her clothes.**_

_**"I swore I put them here," she said to herself as she went to a table in the corner of the room. Just as she started to look for them she spotted a kimono layed out on the egde of the bed. Kagome decided it was better than nothing. She picked it up and gasped in wonder at it's beauitiful design.**_

_**The pattern was simple but eleagent, she didn't know if she could wear something so isquite.the faberc had a blue dragon going down the white kimono.**_

_**'This is to much,' Kagome thought,' I could never wear something so beauitful.' **_

_**'And why is that?' Kagome spun around to find no one there. **_

_**'I can talk to you telepathicly,' said Sesshomaru's voice in her head,' now answer the question.'**_

_**'I'm afaid I might ruin something so lovey and expisuve,' Kagome replied hoping he wouldn't come to her room.**_

_**'You can wear that or do with out clothing,' Sesshomaru said.**_

_**'What happened to the clothes I came here in?' Kagome asked.**_

_**'They are be burned as we speak,' he replied shortly,' now get dress, we leave soon.' Kagome put on the kimono, seeing as she had nothing esle to wear. Soon after she was done, there was a knock on the door.**_

_**"Come in," she called as she brush the tangles out of her hair.( She had the brush when she came there.)**_

_**"Lord Sesshomaru is ready to go," said Jaken," Follow me." Kagome walked silently behind him to the front door.**_

_**"Wait here," said Jaken as he turned and headed down another hallway. Kagome went to a nearby window and stared at the senery.**_

_**Sesshomaru was in his study when he sinced Jaken by the door.**_

_**"Enter," was all he said. Jaken peeked his head in tell him the miko was waiting by the front door. Sesshomaru stood up and walked out of the room with Jaken traleing behind him.**_

_**"Jaken," he said still walking," stay here and take care of Rin."**_

_**"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," said the toad demon going in the oppasit direction Sesshomaru was going.**_

_**"We're leaving now," he said when he spotted Kagome by the window. Sesshomaru looked at her, approving of the kimono Jaken layed out for her.**_

_**'She looks better in this than she did in her previous one,' he thought going outside with her following behind him. Sesshomaru formed his cloud and got on.**_

_**"Is it safe?" she asked," I won't fall through, will I?"**_

_**"Do you see me falling through, miko?" he said.**_

_**"No and I have a name!" snapped Kagome as she got on," I won't answer unless you use my name." Without warning the cloud shot in the air, making Kagome stumble and fall against Sesshomaru. Blushing, she quickly moved away from him and sat down on the cloud.**_

_**After awhile, Kagome noticed they were getting close to the well.**_

_**"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked," Do you know where the Bone-Eater's Well is?"**_

_**"Yes," he said plainly, not even looking at her.**_

_**"In order to get to my time, we need to go down the well," Kagome explained," I don't know if you can come though, only me and Inuyasha seemed to pass through it." Sesshomaru didn't look at her, instead he lowered the cloud in front of the well.**_

_**Kagome thought he would get mad at her for not telling him sooner, but all he did was stare at the well for abit.**_

_**"I'll go through," was all he said before he grabbed her and jumpped down the well. There was blue light all around them and then it was gone. Kagome wiggled out of his grip and climbed up a rope ladder.**_

_**"You coming or what?" she asked as she jumpped over the lip of the well. Sesshomaru jumpped out and landed in the shirin that was built around the well. Suddenly he was over whelmed with the pluttied air, and fell to the ground. Kagome ran over to him to see if he was all right.**_

_**Sesshomaru stood up with her help and noticed it wasn't as bad when he was near her and her scent. Kagome led him pass the God Tree and into her house.**_

_**"I'm home," she called when she got in the living room. Her mom, grandpa, and Sota came rushing in to see her. Sota immeditly saw Sesshomaru on the coach and ran to him.**_

_**"Hey, Kagome?" asked Sota," Who's this?" He pointed to Sesshomaru.**_

_**"This is Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshomaru," she replied. Sota ran over to his sister.**_

_**"NO WAY! The one who tried to kill you so many times!?" he exclaimed," That's so cool!"**_

_**"It's a pleaser to meet you in person, Lord Sesshomaru," said her mom," You are welcome to stay as long as you like." Her mom went back into the kitchin to make dinner and Sota got back to his room to play video games at his mother's request. All that was left was her crazy grandpa.**_

_**"Grandpa, promse me you won't do anything to him like you did to Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded. **_

_**"Fine, I won't," he replied," But mark my words demon, do anything wrong and you'll get it!" Kagome pushed him out of the living room and closed the door.**_

_**"So what do you think of my family?" she asked as she sat down in a chair.**_

_**"I'm not sure about the old one," was his answer," If he makes me mad, I will not hestate to kill him." **_

_**'I thought he would say something like that,' thought Kagome.**_

_**"Well, I'm going up to my room," she said," feel free to explore or you can watch tv." Kagome picked up the remote and turned on the tv. Sesshomaru jumpped alittle before he got up walked off. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and went to her room.**_

_**"It's been awhile since I've been here," she said to herself. Kagome turned on the sterio and put in her favorit cd. Flopping down on her bed, she grabbed a book and started reading.**_

_**Sesshomaru searched the house and found some books on the new era he was in. It took him acouple of hours, but he finished reading all 14 books by the time dinner was ready.**_

_**'If I stay here for a few day, I might be able to learn more,' he thought.**_

_**"Sesshomaru, dinners ready," said Kagome," you hungry?" Sesshomaru just stood up and waited for her to show him where he was suppoed to eat at.**_

_**When they got to the dinner table, everyone sat down and started eating. Sesshomaru, who only ever ate lower demons and despited human food, enjoyed the meal he was eating.**_

_**"Mom, where can Sesshomaru sleep tonight?" asked Kagome. Sota quickly offered to let him sleep in his room.**_

_**"Sorry, but I don't think he wants to sleep in a little kid's room," replied Kagome," Grandpa, did you ever clean the guest's bedroom?"**_

_**"No, not yet," said the old man as he kapt his eye on the demon lord. Her grandpa only trusts one demon, Inuyasha, and he doesn't trust him all that much.**_

_**"Look, Sesshomaru, you can use my room if you want," offered Kagome," I'll just sleep on the coach." **_

_**'Why is she being so nice?' he wondered,' I kidnapped her, and she acts as if we're friends.' Sesshomaru finished his dinner and left to see if Kagome's room was suitable. When he entered her room, he saw a different veriaty of colors.**_

_**"It's not much, but you can sleep in here until we go back," said Kagome as she came in the room," I just came in here to get something to sleep in."**_

_**"Why do you treat me like I'm your friend?" he asked," you act like I'm human."**_

_**"I don't know, I just do," she replied," I don't see you as the lord of the west, I just see Sesshomaru. And when we're battleing you, I see you as both Sesshomaru and our enemy." Kagome got her nightgown and went to take a bath.**_

_**"Goodnight," Kagome said as she went out. Sesshomaru stood there looking at the door she went through.**_

_**'The prophecy said we're to unite the humans and demons,' he thought,' It also said she was to be a miko-demon, maybe her mother knows something about it.' Sesshomaru went off to her mother in the kitchen. when he came in, she was doing the dishes.**_

_**"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru," she said when she saw him," Is there anything I can do for you?"**_

_**"Yes, you can tell me if your daughter is a demon or not," he said calmly. Kagome's mother dropped the dish she was holding in the sink.**_

_**"How did you find out!?!" she demanded," I never told anyone about that!" Her face had grown serious.**_

_**"I got it from a prophecy," he replied," It stated,'...a miko-demon from the future and a full-blooded heir to the western throne will come togeather and defeat all evil, while becoming the ones who will unite the humans and demons in harmany...'." Kagome's mother's face turned alittle pale when she heard this.**_

_**"...Kagome's father was from the past," she started," when he came through the well, we met and fell in love. I found out later that he was the lord of the north and a demon. I didn't care though, I loved him no matter what he was. When Kagome was born we were so surprized to find that she was a full demon and a miko, he put a spell on her so she can apper human. He thought that if she appered human and didn't know what she was, she would have a normal life." She looked out the window at the starlit sky. Sesshomaru stood where he was, waiting for her to continue.**_

_**"Kagome was five years old when one of her father's enemies came out of the well and attcked, he was planning on kidnapping her for his own profit. They started fighting and in the end he killed my husband, Kagome saw everything that happened. After he killed him he tried to take her again, saying we didn't deserve her. I got my husbands gun and shot him in the head. When it was over I used a spell to erase that memory from her mind, but I think it's coming back now."**_

_**She started to cry at the pain the memory brung back. Sesshomaru stood silent as he let the story sink in.**_

_**"Will you take the spell off?" he asked," She can defend herself better in the futal era if she has her demon powers back." **_

_**"I suppose I must," she replied," I'll break it in front of everyone so they'll know to." She went back to doing the dishes with a sad look on her face. Sesshomaru walked out the kitchen, with many questions in his head. He heard about the eastern lord's disapperance, but he never knew he had pups.**_

_**'This means she's the rightful heir to the northern throne,' he thought,' Inuyasha probley won't reconize her in her true form.' Sesshomaru went up to her room and looked out the window. Thinking where his future self was in this strange new era...**_

_**Inuyasha reached Sesshomaru's castle by night fall, he was ready to break the doors down but something held him to one spot. **_

_**"Damn it, Sesshomaru! Come out here and fight me!!" he yelled as he strugled with the binding spell. Jaken came out and hit him in the head.**_

_**"Do you have to be so loud?" he squaked," Some of us are trying to get some sleep!"**_

_**"Get Sesshomaru out here and then I might shut-up," Inuyasha snapped. Jaken hit him in the head again.**_

_**"Lord Sesshomaru isn't here right now," he said making a binding spell for Inuyasha's mouth.**_

_**"WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO!?!" Inuyasha demanded," AND WHERE'S KAGOME?!" Jaken slapped the spell over his mouth.**_

_**"Lord Sesshomaru took the human somewhere," he replied," now be quiet, I'm going back to sleep." He walked back into the castle and left Inuyasha outside in the binding spells.**_

_**'Just wait Sesshomaru,' Inuyasha thought,' next time I see you, you're dead!' He slowly driffed of to sleep while standing up.**_

_**Sango and Miroku stopped inside a cave for the night. Miroku had been a gental the whole time, instead of his perverty self.**_

_**"I hope they're okay," said Sango as she sat by the fire Miroku had built.**_

_**"Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru won't hurt her unless Inuyasha doesn't give him the sword," he replied," and we know Inuyasha will save her no matter what." he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.**_

_**"You're right," agreed Sango," Inuyasha will save her." She currled up in his arms and they fell asleep side-by-side.**_

_**Kagome was sleeping peaceful when someone jumpped on her, making her scramble off of the couch. She found Sota laughing his head off on the couch.**_

_**"Sota! You little creep!" she exclaimed," I'm so going to get you!" Kagome tried to grab him, but hopped the back of the couch and ran. Smiling, Kagome ran after him trying to corner the little rat.**_

_**"Mom, grab him!" she said as she came into the kitchen. Her mother laughed and went back to making breakfast. Kagome finily got him in a corner of the living room.**_

_**"Now you'll get," she said as she started to tickle him. Sesshomaru came down in time to she her do it. He watched as they smiled and laughed togeather. **_

_**"Breakfast is ready," called their mom from the kitchen. Sota pushed past Kagome and ran into the kitchen first. Laughing, Kagome followed behind him, but was walking instead of running.**_

_**'What an odd family,' thought Sesshomaru,' and her brother reminds me of Rin.' He went into the kitchen and sat down next to Kagome.**_

_**"Did you have a good night sleep?" asked Kagome. Truthfully, Sesshomaru couldn't see how they slept on sheets and covers made of cotton and not silk. **_

_**"It was alright," was his repliy. Kagome smiled and started eating.**_

_**After breakfast, Kagome went up stairs to get dressed. Sesshomaru had told her they were leaving today. When she came back down she had on a pair of blue jeans and a black tank-top. **_

_**'Is all her clothing like this?' he wondered. Her mom called everyone into the living room for an annocment.**_

_**"I need to tell everyone something, espaly you Kagome," said her mom," This isn't that easy to say but..." She stopped for abit, and Kagome gave her a questioning look.**_

_**"Kagome, your a demon," her mom finished in a quiet voice looking down. Sesshomaru, Sota, and her grandpa looked at Kagome.**_

_**"What?" she replied with a look of total shock on her face.**_

_**"Your father was a demon from the past," said her mom," when we had you, you turned out to be a full miko-demon. Sota is only half-demon." She went up to her daugher and said a small incanation. Kagome's apperace slowly started to change. At first it was only her hair growing longer, but soon she grew a black fox tail and fangs. Her fingernails changed into claws and she filled out in some places. Kagome's brown eyes turned a hypnatizing blue as a blue snowflake appered on her forehead. She had also grown a few inches taller, but not as tall as Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at herself and relized her clothes had also changed. Instead of the pants and tank-top, she wore a white kimono with blue snowflakes embored on the sleeves.**_

_**"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kagome asked.**_

_**"Me and your father thought you could live a normal life," replied her mom," We wanted what was best for you." Kagome got up and hugged her quietly sobbing mother.**_

_**"It's okay," she said," I understand." Kagome went up stairs to her secret hiding place. She went up the attic, and through a hidden compartment. **_

_**"So, you were a demon, huh dad?" she told a picture of her father," I always new there was something different about you, but were did you go?" Kagome looked through her father's boxed possions. She had searched every box but one. It had a message on top,' OPEN WHEN YOU FOUND THE TRUTH, KAGOME'. She aways listened to her father, and wasn't about to stop.**_

_**Sesshomaru walked up behind her, finding the hidden compartment only becouse of her scent. He saw all of the boxes, each one of them had different items that probley belonged to her father.**_

_**"You know, I bet he knew this would happen," Kagome said in a small voice," I found this box when I was little, after he disappered." Sesshomaru looked at the description on the box, and then at her.**_

_**"Why don't you open it?" he asked," What ever's in there might be important." Kagome took a glance at him.**_

_**"I'm afrid of what might be in there," Kagome replied," But it's no good being ignorant, ether." Kagome took a deep breath and slowly opened it. **_

**_bmg:sorry it took awahile, i had to take inu-chan to the hospital.looks like someone was a little sit happy._**

**_kags:sorry, i guess i got a little carried away._**

**_inu:damn right you got carried away, bitch!(kags pales and runs off)_**

**_bmg:how do expect me to finish this story if you keep running everybody away?_**

**_inu:well-_**

**_bmg:don't answer that.sessy, be a dear and get rid of him pleaz_**

**_sessy:woman, do not call this sesshomaru 'sessy' again unless you want to die_**

**_bmg:pleaz review soon or else you'll hav a dead writer on your hands by sessy(sessy jumps at her) eeep!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Inside was a thick envalope and a necklace. She picked up both of them, setting the letter aside to exzamine the necklace. It was a made of some sortof white stone, there was three vines going in a spiral with the symbol of the fox on it.**_

_**Sesshomaru picked up the envalope and tore it open, there was letters telling anyone who she was. He put the letters in his kimono and started walking out.**_

_**"We're leaving," he said to her as he walked out. Kagome stood up and followed him out to the well, saying her good byes on the way. Sesshomaru picked her up again and jumpped down into the well.**_

_**Kagome was silent all the way back to the castle, Sesshomaru kept looking at her as she stared into the necklace. She looked like she was remembering something, something she lost. **_

_**"We'll go vist your castle later," said Sesshomaru," you should see your birthright." Kagome looked at him and gasped. **_

_**"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed," He's down there!" She pointed towards the grounds near his castle entens. Kagome ran to him as the cloud landed on the ground, she took off the mouth binding spell.**_

_**"Where the hell is he?!" Inuyasha demanded," Where's Sesshomaru?!"**_

_**"Right behind you, little brother," said Sesshomaru as he undid the rest of the spell. Inuyasha jumpped back from both of them, while drawing tetsiga.**_

_**"Where's Kagome?!" he yelled," What'd you do to her?!" Sesshomaru shock his head slitly.**_

_**"You can't even reconize her," he said clamly," even though her scent is still the same."**_

_**"What the hell are you talking about?!" he demanded," I don't see her anywhere!" Kagome stepped towards him.**_

_**"Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome," she reashured him," I found out my father was a demon."**_

_**"If your Kagome, then prove it!" he snarled raising his sword slitly. She got angery at him for not reconizing her scent.**_

_**"Ok then, every night when you fall asleep I wake up to your whining voice as you have a nightmare," she replied," You're a overprotective jerk who even barks at the guys in my era. You always hit Shippo on the head, and the first time we met I got you out of the God Tree and you mistook me for that dead corpuse, Kikyo!" Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head as he reconized her temper.**_

_**"And lets not forget this," Kagome said sweetly,"SIT!" Inuyasha landed face down in a 10 foot hole, shaped like him. He slowly got up, struggleing to get out of the 15-min. spell.**_

_**"That's Kagome alright," he murrmered," and she's a demon."**_

_**"So you reconize me now?" she asked," Or do I have to say something more personal in front of your brother?" Inuyasha ran up to her and covered her mouth.**_

_**" Look, I know it's you now, ok?" he asked," Just don't say anything about that stuff!" Kagome wiggled out of his grip and laughed.**_

_**"Ok, I won't, I promise," she laughed," I can't beleive you would let something so simple get to you."**_

_**"Kagome, How can you be full demon and not half?" Inuyasha asked," I know your mom's human, but you said your dad was demon, right?"**_

_**"Yes, I found out today he was also from the past," she replied," He came out of the well and fell in love with my mom, and guess what."**_

_**"What?" he asked," He came back to the past and stayed?" Sesshomaru hit him in the head like Inuyasha would do to Shippo.**_

_**"Sit boy," said Kagome as he tried to hit Sesshomaru back," To answer your question, I don't know what happened to my father, but I found out he was the northern lord." Inuyasha looked up from his dirt indention.**_

_**"Your the northern lord's daughter?" he asked," So that's why you have the rol**_

_**yel family's necklace." Inuyasha got out of his indention and grabbed Kagome.**_

_**"We're getting out of here before he gets you again," he said as he sped off. Inuyasha was nearly halfway when Sesshomaru stepped out from behind a tree.**_

_**"Inuyasha, run off to your corpuse," Sesshomaru said clamly," she detects the shards just as well as the girl."**_

_**"Hell no!" he yelled," Kagome's mine!!" Inuyasha set her down on her feet and drew tetsiga.**_

_**"I see no mark, there fore she does not belong to you," stated Sesshomaru as he walked towards them. Inuyasha jumpped at Sesshomaru hoping to hit him, but he doged it like it was nothing.**_

_**"Inuyasha, do you remember your history lessons?" he asked as he doged yet another attack.**_

_**"Yeah, so what!?" He snapped as he luged at Sesshomaru," What does some stupid lessons have to do with this!?" When Inuyasha made the mastake of wandering to far from Kagome, Sesshomaru came and grabbed her.**_

_**"Get your filthy hands off of her, you bastered!!" Yelled Inuyasha as he ran towards Kagome. He was afew inches from them before a barrier pushed him back. Kagome struggeled to get out of Sesshomaru's grip, but she was put to sleep as he pressed a spot in the back of her neck. She went completely limp in his arms.**_

_**"You bastered!" Inuyasha exclaimed," What did you do to her!?" **_

_**"She is not harmed,"he replied calmly," Inuyasha, you are to late, she will remane in my posseion."**_

_**"Give Kagome back to me!" Inuyasha demanded," She has nothing to do with you!"**_

_**"She will make a good mate, will she not?" Sesshomaru asked," You left her unmarked, I will not." Sesshomaru started back to his castle on his cloud leaving Inuyasha trailing behind.**_

_**'Inuyasha doesn't deserve a mate as noble as her,' he thought,' I will take her to her castle tomorrow.' Sesshomaru's mind went back to what he told Inuyasha, he didn't know what possed him to say that. **_

_**When he got back to the castle, he put Kagome in a room beside his. Sesshomaru looked at her face and kissed her forehead before he went to his room. Stunned yet again at his actions.**_

_**'Why am I acting like this?' he thought.**_

_**'Because your in love with her.'**_

_**'Who are you!?' he demanded,' revile your identity to me at once!'**_

_**'I'm you of course, well the part of you that hasn't forgotten what feelings are.'**_

_**'Indeed, What do you what?'**_

_**'To set things right, I'm fulfilling the prophecy.'**_

_**'I'm fulfilling it just fine.'**_

_**'Yeah right, you haven't figured out how to unite the races.'**_

_**'And you have?'**_

_**'Of course, do you want me to tell you?'**_

_**'Yes, I need to know.'**_

_**'You won't like it, then again maybe you will.'**_

_**'Tell me!'**_

_**'Okay, okay. Your so pushy, To unite the races you two must become mates. The mother of all humanity and father of all demons, uniting to become one. Get it?'**_

_**'You there?'**_

_**'Come on, I know you're there, I am you after all.'**_

_**'Be quiet!'**_

_**'Fine, whatever you say.'**_

_**'If we become mates, our desendces will be the race of the new world?'**_

_**'Bingo! You hit it right on the nail.'**_

_**'Why is my other half so annoying?'**_

_**'Why are you so stonic?'**_

_**'Do not mess with me.'**_

_**'Ouch, that hurt. Listen I'll be here if you need me, but for now, bye.' **_

_**Sesshomaru sat on his bed, looking into his fire. He listened to his other self and looked inside for his feelings. **_

_**'If I fulfill the prophecy, the future will be different from what I saw.' Sesshomaru thought it was a good idea because the air that's there now is horrible. He slowly driffed off to sleep without a worry in his mind.**_

_**Inuyasha ran with all of his might trying to reach the castle before nightfall.**_

_**'I'm going to kill that bastered,' he thought,' he better not have harmed Kagome in anyway!' Inuyasha was so busy trying to get to Kagome, that he didn't notice someone tralling behind.**_

_**A couple of hours later, Kagome woke up with a slite headache. She climbed out of bed and went to her balcomey to get some fresh air.**_

_**'Will I ever get in a situation where I don't get kidnapped or injured?' she thought as she breathed in some pure clean air. **_

_**The night when Sesshomaru used her name came into her mind. Kagome's face turned red at the thought of him.**_

_**'Why am I thinking of him so much?' she asked her self,' Could it be that I'm in love with Sesshomaru?' Kagome remembered the frist time she saw him...**_

_**'Sesshomaru was standing on a demon the size of the twin towers. the demon had inuyasha mom in it's hand. kagome thought he looked at her but passed it as her imagtion. **_

_**without warning, inuyasha swang his sword and cut off the demon's hand that held his mom. kagome grabbed her as inuyasha set her on the ground and moved her out of harms way. after sesshomaru went away, inuyasha mom showed him his past.**_

_**kagome saw a bright light and fainted. when she opened her eyes, she saw inuyasha getting sucked into his so called mother. it was some kind of demon that sucked out people's souls.**_

_**she tried to move, but she was paralze and couldn't move, kagome saw inuyasha being sucked in even more and tried harder than ever to escape the spell. suddenly, kagome felt something nuzzel her neck.**_

_**she didn't care though, she was more worried about inuyasha.**_

_**"inuyasha..." kagome verly whispered. she tried to say something else, but found that she couldn't talk anymore. someone started to nuzzel her neck again while gently touching her stomic. **_

_**the green toad thing, jaken, came back and said something. a minute before he came, the nuzzeling stopped suddenly. kagome felt a itch on her neck and slapped it.**_

_**"guess i'm not as paralzied as i thought," she said as miyoga jumpped on her sholder.**_

_**"kagome, get master inuyasha away from her quickly!" he exclaimed," if you don't his soul will be taken from him!" kagome flicked him off of her sholder and ran to inuyasha, sesshomaru was suddenly in front of her. kagome thought the next part was just her imagaioin, because sesshomaru kissed her full on her mouth and went away as quick as it came.**_

_**kagome stood there in shock, woundering what had just happened. she didn't remember inuyasha until miyoga came and told her to save him. hse grabbed a stick and splash it through the water that showed inuyasha's refletion as a kid. **_

_**he suddenly woke up and jumpped away from the clay demon. he saw sesshomaru by the river bank and gave him a look of disgust.**_

_**"why would you do something like that!?" he demanded," that's low sesshomaru, even for you." again,sesshomaru looked past inuyasha and straght at kagome. she back away alittle and behind inuyasha...'**_

_**'that was one werid day,' she thought,' but also a happy one.' she back into the room to find sesshomaru in it.**_

_**"we will go to see your castle now," he said and without a warning, he scooped kagome up and jumped out and off the balcany.**_

_**"what? why?" she asked as they sped across the ground," i thought we were going tommorw." she looked into his eyes to find them blood red instead of gold. kagome went cold all over as she relized who it was.**_

_**"Naraku," she whispered. he laughted and trnsformed back into his real form.**_

_**"that's right my little miko-demon," he said in a sinster voice," your mine now and no ones ever going to get again."**_

_**"SESSHOMARU!!!" kagome screamed as Naraku took her away.**_

_**sesshomaru sat up in his bed knowing something was wrong. he sped to kagome's room and slamed the door open to find an empty room. thinking she was roming the halls, he let out his sences to find she wasn't there at all. sesshomaru sniffed around the room that was filled with her intoxicating scent when he smelled something else.**_

_**'Naraku!' he thought angrly. sesshomaru ran back to his room and pulled on his shirt and swords.**_

_**"jaken, i'm leaving for awhile," he said," take care of rin until i get back." sesshomaru left the toad before he could get an answer. he was annoied, and not just that, he was pissed.**_

_**' when we get back, i'm going to have a weapon made for her so she can at least defend herself,' he thought angrly. **_

_**sesshomaru was so caught up in tracking naraku that he didn't notic he had passed inuyasha. **_

_**"hey! sesshomaru you basturd! wait up!" inuyasha yelled as he ran to keep up with him. sesshomaru slowed down alittle so he can talk to him.**_

_**"what do you want, half-breed?" he asked as he stayed on the trail. inuyashas gave him a look of discusted as he pulled out his sword. **_

_**"i came to get kagome back from you!" he yelled as he swung at sesshomaru, but he douged it like ti was nothing. sesshomaru zoomed behind him and put him to sleep as he pushed certian presher points in the back of his neck.**_

_**'he'll just interfer in her return,' he thought as he started back on the trail.**_

_**naraku had put kagome to sleep so he can get to his castle faster. he looked at her and smiled. he had been planing on get the miko to be his for some time, and now that she is a miko-demon, his plan was going better than he ever thought it would.**_

****

**_bmg: thanks for the reviews, i'm surprized anyone actully read them._**

**_kags: i would read them, but only when i hav time, inu-chan keeps wanting to go shard hunting_**

**_bmg:doesn't he always? (both girls sigh)_**

**_inu:hey, you two talking 'bout me?_**

**_bmg:nope, we weren't now were we kags?_**

**_kags:not that i know of, we were just thinking about a certin older brother.(inu stares wide-eyed)_**

**_shippo:boy, if his eyes get any bigger they could be their own planets._**

**_bmg and kags:SHIPPO!!!!(squzzes him in a bear hug)_**

**_inu:Shippo...(whack) mind yer own buiness!_**

**_kags:SIT!(wham!) touch him again and youll be fourthy feet under!!_**

**_bmg:pleaz review before kags gives inu-chan a broken back._**


	4. AN

hey everybody it's me, bloodmoon goddess. just wanted to let you know that i have been very busy so a chapter might not come so soon. and i've been having e-mails from people saying to stop the bold italices. just wanted to say sorry, i had no idea it was doing that. also i have no idea how to stop it, if any of you do please tell me.

Oh! one more thing, if i haven't put up a chapter on any of my stories by may 16, please feel free to yell at me. i do however have a story i wrote al long time ago, and i decided to put it up. so please look for Blossoming Love.

Bye for now


	5. Chapter 4

Inuyasha woke up from his dream of Kikyo to find himself in the middle of a field, he was about to head back to Keade's when he remembered Kagome. He spead off into the forest trying to catch Sesshomaru's scent so he could get to her.

'Don't worry Kagome,' he thought,' once I find you, I'll never let that bastard get his filthy claws on you again!' He was so determined to reach Kagome that he didn't relize Kikyo stepped in front of him. Before he knew it, he rammed her head on.

"Ow...what happened?" He asked no one inperticular.

"You collided with me when I intruded on your path." said a voice as a pale hand reached out to help him up.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha questioned as he stood up with the help of her hand.

"I came to tell you to let Kagome go," she replied calmly," she no longer loves you, you pushed her to far to expect her too." Inuyasha's ears layed flat against his skull as he thought of the firce emotions that showned in Sesshomaru's eyes as he went in search of Kagome. His demonic beast tearing at the cage it was in, trying to get out.

"I may not like her, but I can not stand by while you hurt her even more," Kikyo said calmly. His beast started to ram the cage and finally...

"I don't care," he said as his beast howled in triump," she's my whench..." A pulse of evil arua came from Inuyasha as a unknown wind picked up from nowhere.

"Inuyasha, you have to calm down!" Kikyo exclaimed," Don't let your demon side take over!" She rushed up to him in an attempt to calm him, but it was no use.

"Get away from me, bitch!" he growled," I'm going to get my mate and kill the bastards that took her from me!" Kikyo gasped as she saw Inuyasha's blood-red eyes, jagged purple lines appered across each cheek. His fangs and claws grew longer, signaling the tranformation complete.

He came at her with uncomprehansable speed, his claws posed in a killing postion.

"She's mine! My human side might not have chosen her, but I have!" His beast exclaimed," If you come between me and what's mine again, I'll make sure you go to hell in ribbons!" He nearly made it to his target when a barrier came up around her.

"Thank you," Kikyo breathed as her shikigami helped her up," Come we must go." Inuyasha grined and sped off towards Naraku's castle.

Kagome opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight that entered the room. The feel of silk brushed against her skin as she shifted to a better postion. Her eyes cracked open and saw black and purple.

'What's going on?' she thought as she sat up,' where am I?' She looked out side to see a red barrier around the house she was in. Flowers as red as blood stood in what could only be called a garden.

"I see you're awake, koi," came a voice from across the room. Kagome looked towards the door to see a man with long black hair, shining red eyes, and a purple and black outfit made for a nobleman.

"Who are you?" she asked as she examined the room," as a matter of fact...who am I?"

"You my dear, are my beloved," he said as he came closer," Your name is Soren, and you were in a terrible accident."

"Accident? What happened?" Soren asked," What's your connection to me?" The man smiled and held her close as he kissed her forhead.

"My name is Naraku, your one and only love," he replied," Before the accident, you were in a field by the river, I had gone out to check on my lands. I left you there because you wanted to stay and enjoy the view.

"When I came back, I found you badly injured with a demon standing over you. The demon's name is Sesshomaru.

Here, koi. Maybe you should see what happened for your self. Kanna!"

A little girl with white hair and clothing came out of the shadows and held her mirror up for all to see. Soren looked into it and saw a sence apper before her eyes...

in the mirror

Soren was standing by a river looking at the setting sun as the sky changed colors. Naraku had gone off to servay his land as he did once every two weeks.

"I hope he gets back soon," she sighed," it's getting dark and who knows what will come my way."

"Who knows indeed," came a cold voice from behind her," What are you doing on my lands?" Soren turned around to see a beautiful demon with long silver hair and taiyoukai markings. She barley heard what he said.

"Your lands!?!" she demanded," These lands belong to Naraku! Not you!"

"That may be, but they are not anymore," he said harshly," and if you keep defying me than you will pay for your actions."

"Defy you? I don't even know you and WILL not obey you!" Soren exclaimed.

"Insolent girl!" he said as he charged at her, claws ready for attack. She didn't even see him move as his claws ripped through her.

"Na..ra..ku..." she breathed as she fell to the ground, her blood gushing out.

"Soren!" she heard a familiar voice exclaim, and she knew she was going to be alright as darkness came over her.

back in the real world

"I tried to get him, but the coward ran away and I had to get you some help," Soren held onto him as tears fell down her face. As she had watched she could almost feel the pain of the wound in her side.

"You need to rest, your wound isn't fully healed yet," Naraku said as he pushed her back down onto the bed," rest, koi, I will come back later." Soren winched as she touched her side, a bandage was wrapped around her stomach and was alittle red from blood.

"Okay, thank you," she said as she drifed off to sleep.

"No, thank you, my dear," said Naraku as he left the room,' everything is going according to plan."

Sesshomaru could not pick up the hanyou's scent as he searched desperatly for Kagome. He felt something was wrong and couldn't explain why.beside the fact that Naraku had her, that is

'She better be okay,' he thought,' or else that hanyou will live to regret it!'

'Touchy now, aren't we?'

'Not you again'

'Yes me again, I came because you need me.'

'I need no one.'

'Really? Than why are you so desperate in finding Kagome?'

'That is none of you're concern.'

'Correction, it is. Besides I already know.'

'And how is that?'

'Idiot! I'm you, you baka! How could you forget that so eaily!?!'

'Sesshomaru?'

'Hello?'

'...I wonder what Naraku is doing to Kagome...'

'SHUT UP!!!'

'Fine...'

'Thank kami he--'

'You know I could help.'

'Spoke to soon.'

'Come on! I want to help!!'

'No'

'Please?'

'No'

'Please?'

'I said no'

'...pretty please?'

'No'

two hours later

'FINE! Just shut up!'

'Kay'

'...go left...'

'You know where she's at?'

'Yep, now go left'

' Give me directions only, and make it fast! I'm getting a headache'

'Whatever...go right...'

A/N

leaving the story there for now, and yes, Naraku did put the wound on her while she was knocked out. please send me at least five reviews or more for this story. and make sure to read the others please.

Oh! one more thing, if you have any ideas on what should happen then please inform me.

thank you and good-bye.

---Bloodmoon Goddess


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't not and will not ever own Inuyasha. [sesshomaru:No but you wish to own me(sexy smirk gracing his lips)[me: YES!!!!But i never will...(runs out crying)

Chapter 5

Soren awoke to the smell of food being brought into the room. Looking up, she saw a woman with dark brown hair pulled into a bun, her eyes shown a bright red as she carried a fan in her free hand. She set the food down on a near by table and was about to walk back out when Soren spoke up.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Soren asked," It seems I have lost my memory and I would like to know your name again if I ever did know it." The red eyed woman looked at her with emotionless eyes and bowed as she spoke.

"My name is Kagura, my lady," she said as she stood back up and started back towards to the doorway," you may call me if you need anything."

"Kagura, please call me Soren," she called as the door was about to shut," after all, that is my name, is it not?" Kagura nodded her head and closed the door. Sighing, she shook her head once and walked down the hallway to try and find her sister, Kanna. She saw what Naraku had done to the girl and she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. Kagura knew that the miko was no longer with Inuyasha, but what puzzled her was that Naraku won't tell her who she now likes to travel with. Shaking her head once again, she continued to look for Kanna never knowing that someone was watching her.

Rin was running around looking for Jaken when she bumped into someone.

"Pardon me,"she said as she looked up," Rin's looking for master Jaken, have you seen him?" The figure looked at Rin with a disinterested look in it's eye. Rin just kept smiling and beaming up at the figure like it was her best friend.

"I'm looking for Lord Sesshomaru, is the lord here?" The figure said as he ignored her question.

"Sesshomaru-sama is out right now, but Rin thinks he will be back soon."

"When you see the toad, tell him the lord of the northern lands has come and will be staying until Lord Sesshomaru comes back." Rin smiled as the northern lord walked off and into the castle. Humming softly, she went in search of Jaken once more.

'Don't worry, Kagome,' thought the northern lord as he walked down the hallway,' daddy's coming to make things right.'


	7. Chapter 6

Soren looked around the room and sighed. There had been nothing to do for the past couple of days and she was getting tired of staying in bed all day long. Naraku had told her that she could go outside today, but right now, with the sun setting, that looked like it was an impossibility. Kagura had visted her everyday and was a big help when it came to getting her mind off of boredom. Kanna was always in her room just sitting and Naraku hadn't been to see her since the other day.

"Kanna? Can you come here please?" Soren asked the little girl. Kanna nodded and walked over to her and sat down. Her mirror was resting in her lap, the glass looked as black as coal.

"Kanna, would you like me to fix your hair?" Soren questioned, "After all, your hair is so beautiful, it wouls be a waste to do nothing with it." Kanna looked at her with her dull black eyes. Soren could swear that she saw some emotion pass through them briefly, but passed it as her imagiation when she saw her nod. Soren smiled and set to work on her hair. Soren thought through all of the things she could do with her snow white hair and decided to do a simple yet beautiful design.

Sesshomaru had been traveling in a forest for days now and was starting to get annoyed. His beast wasn't helping any except when it gace directions.(I'm changin it to his beast because it makes more since...i think...) The forest seemed to go on forever as he ran. His beast was still giving directions when it became quiet suddenly.

_'Sesshomaru, stop real quick.'_

'What now.'

_'We are getting nowhere! I just relized that we've been placed under a spell.'_

'What are you talking about.'

_'I mean, we're going in circules!! So stop and let me handle this.'_

Sesshomaru stopped and let his beast take over. He felt his best let out a pulse of power and watched in wonder as the forest semed to melt away. In front of him was a small castle that smelled like the dead. When he took over again, he quickly and quietly slipped inside the castle and began to scearch for Kagome.

Sango and Miroku have been traveling all day and were now in a grassy field. Kirara was resting on Sango's shoulder while Miroku was walking beside her deep in thought.

"Hey, Miroku?" Sango asked as they settled in for a quick rest, "When do you think we'll reach the western castle?"

"I don't know," he replied, "but what I do know is that we'll have hell getting in."

"Why is that?"

"Sango, surely you remember from your training that the western catle is filled with nothing but demons."

"That's right, and it doesn't help that I'm a demon slayer and your a monk." Sango and Miroku looked at each other and sighed. After awhile, they got back on their feet and started back on their journy to the castle.

BMG: that's the end so far

Kag: no inuyasha in this chappy, huh.

BMG: no, because he comes in later and get his butt kicked by a certin demon...

Shippo: Who?

BMG: not telling.

Shippo: but why not?

BMG: because it will spoil it for the readers.

BMG: BTW, sorry for not updating. I was at my memaws house for summer and she didn't have internet. And please read my new stories one is a Naruto story, and the other is a Inuyasha story but I'm in it!


	8. AN pt2

Listen, I'm almost done writing the next chapter thanks to some help from my beta reader and a good friend of mine. Angel Info 411. Here's a preview of what's going to happen. Enjoy. ^_^ And please grip at me all you want. I deserve it for not updating sooner.

Kohauku nodded, not trusting the demon in front of him. He eyed her with caution as she silently reached into her fighting gi and pulled out a scroll. She unrolled the parchment and quietly recited the ancite words. Kohaku suddenly gasped in pain as a burning fire rose up in him. His skin glowed a bright blue as it felt like every part of him was being ripped out by an unseen hand.

The first thing that happened was that the feeling of his fingernails being slowly ripped out, one by one as something else was being put back in it's place. His teeth were next as blood rushed into his mouth, he felt his canine grow longer and sharper then they were before. Even his hair hurt as it was pulled from his head.

Now, just to let you know, that this is w/ out the help of my beta reader, so it will be a little different from when it's posted in the actual chapter. And please review my Naruto story. I need to pair Sakura up with someone. BYE! ^_^


	9. Chapter 7

BMG: Before I start this chappy, i just wanted to say...that............I GOT A COOKIE!!!!!^_^ I love cookies. Now that I think about it, Gaara likes cookies,too. Also a new character will apper today and she has helpped me with the chapter. Please enjoy and a BIG special thanks to Angel Info 411. Cause without her, there would not be a chapter. (Bet ya didn't see this coming huh? ^_^ Surprise!)

In the cellar of Naraku's castle Kohaku was sitting against the wall, his eyes dull with pain as memories of the past came back to him. He remembered killing his father and comrades, hoe he slaughtered them with his weapon. But most of all, he remembered how he stabbed his only sister, Sango. The pained look in her eyes as she watched him kill those closest to them. All the while the lord behind them laughed at their misfortune.

Tears rolled down his face, leaveing a clean patch on his other wise dirty skin. His heart was ripping in two as he remembered every other encounter with her. How he had hurt her and her friends, or how he had almost hurt Sesshomaru's ward, Rin. The little girl that knew that somewhere in him was his old self. The part of him that wasn't under Naraku's control. Kohaku screamed out in frustration as the power of the tainted shicon jewel started to take over him again.

"My my, look at that." Came a soft voice, " Alittle boy with the eyes of a lost man. How unusual." Kohaku looked over at the cellar door and saw a beautiful girl with firey red hair that came down to her hips. Her eyes were a soft gold while a golden pheonix with red faded wings adorded her forehead. Indecating that she was of noble blood. There were three red strips on her face stating that she wielded a posin like fire. _**(Think of Sesshomaru's posin but as soon as it enters your system it becomes fire.)**_ The girl came a little closer, the dim light showing that she was wearing a gold and red men's fighting outfit. A Naginata was strapped tightly onto her back.

"Who are you?" Kohaku asked, " What are you doing here?" The girl laughed lightly, fangs poking out a little as she smiled.

"Feeling brave are we? Asking a demon questions when I could kill you for your disrespect." The demon taunted, " But I will answer you, young one. My name is Angel. I'm a Golden Pheonix Dragon demon."

Kohauku nodded, not trusting the demon in front of him. He eyed her with caution as she silently reached into her fighting gi and pulled out a scroll. She unrolled the parchment and quietly recited a language that he had never heard before. Kohaku suddenly gasped in pain as a burning fire rose up in him. His skin glowed a bright blue as it felt like every part of him was being ripped out by an unseen hand.

The first thing that happened was that the feeling of his fingernails being slowly ripped out, one by one as something else was put back in it's place. His teeth were next as blood rushed into his mouth, he felt his canine grow longer and sharper then they were before. Even his hair hurt as it was pulled from his head.

Angel just smiled as Kohaku screamed in pain. She glanced down at the scroll and saw the writing slowly disapper as the boy's apperence changed.

'This boy will be useful, and seeing as how I'm taking him from Naraku's control he should be gratful.' she thought as she sat down in front of the boy. 'After all, with me he'll get to see that sister of his again....if only for a while.' Angel was rosed from her thoughts as his screams quieted down till it was gone completely. There, in front of her, was a demon that looked like Kohaku, but at the same time didn't.

The demon in front of her had Kohaku's face but his hair was a bit darker and had a slight spike to it. There was a blue stripe on each cheek show that he could use a water like posin ; a silver fang a on his forehead. Showing that he was a servent to the Eastern Lord, whose family disappered long ago. His claws were a dark blue that faded to black and a sleek dark brown tail that circled his waist.

"Well? How do you like your true form?" Angel asked as she stood up, "Much better then your weak human one, no?" Kohaku nodded and stood up as well. He looked over his new body and couldn't help marvel at the power he now had.

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"Well, let's just say that I need you for something. Oh! That reminds me!" Angel turned Kohaku around and sliced open his back. Black blood ran free as she pulled out the tainted jewel shard, the wound closing as fast as it was opened. "Now you don't need this to live. Now, since I save your life and all, I guess you'll be working for me from now on. Kay?" Kohaku looked at her like she was crazy but agreed none the less.

"Good, now that, that's settled I need you to go and look for a dragon by the name of An-Un. He should be traveling with Lord Sesshomaru." Angel quickly pulled out another piece of parchment and scribbled something on it. "Give this to Sesshomaru-Sama, he'll know what to do." Kohaku nodded and proceed to walk out of the cell, his mind on the task at hand.

'Good. Everything is going according to plan.' Angel thought as she walked out also, ' now to find Naraku and have some fun!'

Elsewhere, Naraku felt a cold shiver go down his spine and knew that something was going to happen to him, and it wasn't good.

"DONE!" Soren said as she finished up Kanna's hair. The girl looked beautiful with her snow white hair pulled up in a ponytail, two brades lead up from the side of her face and into the ponytail before it sperated into little mini brades. On either side of her face was a small bit of her hair that curled slightly and framed her face. Her bangs were left alone.

"How do you like it, Kanna?" Soren asked the little girl. Kanna looked in her mirror and stared at her hair. After awhile she turned around and faced Soren. A small smile was apon her face as she gave her a hug. Soren was completely shocked that Kanna had smiled, since the little girl never seemed to show emotions.

"Thank you." came a small but soft voice. Kanna let go of her and sat back on the bed, her mirror beside her.

"Soren" Came Kagura's voice as she opened the door, " Master Naraku has given you permission to move to the garden if you wish. He deems you well enough to move around." Soren smiled and nodded as she got up.

"Kanna, would you like to join us?" Kanna nodded a little and grabbed her mirror as Soren held her other hand. Kagura looked on in amazment at the fact that her little sister was smiling. A small almost unnoticable smile, but a smile none the less. She smirked and knew that things were going to change soon, weither Naraku knew it or not.

There a chapter done and over with. Don't worry, I'll be sure to update sooner then what I've been doing. Get mad if you wish, for I deserve it. Thank you for reading and waiting for the next chapter. I'll see ya soon and If you want I can answer any question you have. Though be warned, you may or may not like the answer. See ya next time! ^_^

-Bloodmoon Goddess


End file.
